Ashley Tisdale
|ocupação = cantora, compositora, dançarina, atriz, Dubladora e modelo |papéis_notáveis = High School Musical}} Ashley Michelle Tisdale (Deal, Nova Jersey, 2 de julho de 1985) é uma atriz, cantora, compositora, dubladora e modelo norte-americana. Ashley ganhou notoriedade atuando na série americana Hotel Doce Hotel: As Aventuras de Zack & Cody, do canal Disney Channel como Maddie Fitzpatrick, ao longo de quatro anos (2005-2008). Porém tornou-se mundialmente famosa pelo seu papel de Sharpay Evans na série de filmes adolescentes High School Musical (2006-2008). Depois do sucesso do primeiro filme da série, em 2006, Tisdale decidiu iniciar sua carreira musical solo. Tisdale recebeu um convite da Hollywood Records mas optou pela Warner Bros. Records como sua gravadora, e lançou seu álbum de estréia Headstrong em 6 de Fevereiro de 2007, o álbum vendeu 2 milhões de cópias no mundo, incluíndo 548 mil no Estados Unidos onde foi certificado como disco de ouro pela RIAA. No mesmo ano fez uma participação no filme As Apimentadas: Entrar para Ganhar! onde viveu ela mesma. Em 2008 estrelou o filme Imaginem Só. Em 2009, Ashley lançou um segundo álbum, Guilty Pleasure pela Warner Bros. Records, que estreou na posição doze do Billboard 200 ao vender 28 mil cópias na primeira semana. No mesmo ano fez uma participação no filme Pequenos Invasores. Ashley também é conhecida por dublar a personagem Candace Flynn na série animada do Disney Channel, Phineas & Ferb desde 2007. Em 2010 se tornor protagonista da série Hellcats, exibida pelo C4. É a protagonista do spin-off de High School Musical, As Fabulosas Aventuras da Sharpay, onde continua interpretando Sharpay Evans. Biografia Ashley nasceu em 2 de julho de 1985 em West Deal, Monmouth County, Nova Jersey. Filha de Lisa e Mike Tisdale, irmã da Jennifer Tisdale e neta de Arnold Morris. Iniciou sua carreira em comerciais de televisão, ao ser descoberta aos três anos de idade por seu atual empresário, Bill Perlman, enquanto passeava com sua mãe no shopping. Segundo ele: Tinha cheios e lindos cabelos cacheados, enormes olhos, e quando olhou para mim ela deu o maior dos sorrisos. Começou como atriz em sua comunidade judia (seus pais são judeus, e ela se auto-considera judia), em Gypsy. Carreira 1988-2003: Broadway, aparições em séries de televisões e O Show da Amanda Ashley Tisdale começou sua carreira de atriz aos três anos, quando estava passeando com a sua mãe em um centro comercial. Um caça-talentos chamado Bill Perlman, viu a sua excelente forma de expressar caras e bocas e entregou um cartão de apresentação à sua mãe dizendo-lhe que quando ela quisesse, entrasse em contato. Depois de pensar, os pais de Ashley falaram com o caça-talentos e assim começou a carreira da pequena. Em 1993 aos 8 anos, estreou na Broadway ganhando o papel principal no musical de tour nacional Les Miserables (atuando como Little Cosette), que teve duração de 2 anos. Em 1997 aos 12, Ashley cantou na Casa Branca, para o então presidente Clinton. Durante os anos 1990, Tisdale realizou aparições especiais em diversos seriados de televisão, tais como George Lopez, Smart Guy, 7th Heaven, Grounded for Life, Strong Medicine, Charmed, e Beverly Hills, 90210. Pelo seu papel em Boston Public, recebeu seu primeiro prêmio na categoria "Melhor performance em um drama televisivo". Tisdale também dublou uma personagem no filme animado A Bug's Life em 1998. Pouco tempo depois, ela realizou um papel no filme Donnie Darko em 2001. Ashley, logo, conseguiu o papel recorrente de Molly Conner na série televisiva da Nick, O Show da Amanda. 2004-2006: High School Musical e outros papéis thumb|right|150px|Ashley Tisdale cantando "Bop to the Top" na turnê do [[High School Musical]] Em 2005, Tisdale conseguiu o papel de Maddie Fitzpatrick na série Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação depois ter feito uma audição para os papéis de Maddie e London Tipton. Enquanto gravava a série, Tisdale dublou um personagem no filme animado Whisper of the Heart, uma versão em inglês de uma animação japonesa. Conquistou o papel de Sharpay Evans no filme High School Musical, um filme do Disney Channel. Originalmente, Tisdale tinha feito uma audição para o papel de Gabriella Montez mas acabou conquistando o papel de Sharpay porque o diretor reparou que sua voz grave deveria pertencer a um personagem do mal. Suas contribuições para a trilha sonora do filme inclui "What I've Been Looking For", "Bop to the Top" e "We're All in This Together". Todas as três entraram no chart Billboard Hot 100 e todas contaram com a participação do elenco do filme. Sua carreira musical se desenvolveu em 2006. Em junho, Tisdale assinou um contrato com a gravadora Warner Bros. Records. Antes do lançamento de seu álbum de estreia, Tisdale regravou o hit natalino "Last Christmas" e lançou-o no natal de 2006 como o primeiro single em seu contrato com a Warner. Com a Disney, ela regravou "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" com outros membros do Disney Channel Circle of Stars. Tisdale também regravou a música "Kiss the Girl" que foi ouvida pela primeira vez na Radio Disney em setembro do mesmo ano e gravou um videoclipe que estreou no Disney Channel depois de um episódio de Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo e foi, mais tarde, incluso no DVD The Little Mermaid: Platinum Edition. No final do mesmo ano, Tisdale embarcou em uma turnê mundial com o resto do elenco de High School Musical, cantando músicas da trilha sonora além de três músicas inéditas de seu álbum de estreia que foi lançado no ano seguinte. Um DVD e um álbum ao vivo chamado de High School Musical: The Concert foi lançado em 2007. Antes do lançamento Tisdale fez uma participação como atriz no clipe "Say Ok" de Vanessa Hudgens. Tisdale lançou um EP de sete faixas pela Warner Bros. Records em 12 de dezembro de 2006, antes do lançamento de seu álbum de estreia. O EP se chamou "He Said She Said" e também incluiu "Headstrong" e seu single de natal "Last Christmas". Foi lançado para promover o álbum de estreia, que seria lançado nos meses seguintes. O EP foi vendido apenas na High School Musical: The Concert 2007-2008: Headstrong e outros projetos thumb|left|200px|Ashley se apresentando no [[High School Musical: The Concert]] O primeiro álbum solo de Tisdale, Headstrong, foi lançado no dia 6 de Fevereiro de 2007 e foi distribuído pela gravadora Warner Bros. Records. O álbum debutou na posição cinco no chart de álbum dos Estados Unidos, Billboard 200, vendendo aproximadamente 64.000 cópias em sua primeira semanas de vendas. Embora "He Said She Said" era para ter sido o primeiro single, ele foi lançado depois, com "Be Good to Me" sendo lançado como o primeiro single. Tisdale relançou "He Said She Said" como o segundo single em 19 de Setembro de 2007 quando o clipe estreou no programa TRL, da MTV no qual conseguiu alcançar a posição #1 no ranking semanal dos clipes. Alguns singles promocionais foram lançados do álbum. As músicas "Goin' Crazy" e "Headstrong" foram lançados como singles exclusivos na Radio Disney. "So Much for You" foi lançado nas rádios brasileiras e australianas e "We'll Be Together" foi lançado como single para promover o DVD High School Musical: The Concert. Em novembro de 2007, Tisdale lançou seu primeiro DVD, chamado "There's Something About Ashley" com uma trilogia formada por três videosclipes e um documentário sobre a criação do álbum. O álbum foi relançado pela primeira vez no Natal de 2007 em uma Edição Natalina, que companha um CD normal com uma capa rosa, o DVD "There's Something About Ashley" em formato digipack e algumas outras mercadorias. O álbum foi relançado novamente em uma edição de Luxo limitada, exclusivamente na Alemanha, que acompanha o DVD. Tisdale promoveu o álbum e o DVD em uma mini-tour em Outubro de 2007 onde ela cantou três músicas ao vivo em shoppings americanos selecionados. O álbum foi certificado como disco de ouro nos EUA por ter alcançado as vendas de 500 mil de discos e a Billboard selecionou o álbum como sendo o sexto melhor álbum do ano. Até junho de 2009, o álbum vendeu aproximadamente 600 mil copias. Além disso, o álbum foi certificado com Disco de Ouro na Argentina, Brasil e Irlanda, e vendeu cerca de 1,6 milhão de cópias no mundo. Enquanto "There's Something About Ashley" vendeu 126 mil cópias no mundo sendo 36 mil delas nos Estados Unidos. thumb|side|250px|Tisdale em [[2007.]] Tisdale reprisou seu papel como Sharpay Evans em High School Musical 2 que foi lançado em 17 de Agosto de 2007, sua atuação em High School Musical 2 foi aclamado por muitos meios de comunicação como o The Hollywood Reporter. Também apareceu na trilha sonora, cantando várias músicas como ''"Fabulous", "You Are The Music In Me" e "What Time Is It?". Tisdale teve um papel na série animada do Disney Channel chamada Phineas and Ferb, onde dublou Candace Flynn. Tisdale também dublou Camille Leon na série também animada Kim Possible. E por último dublou a personagem Jess Tuttle do jogo The Tuttles: Madcap Misadventures O site da MTV confirmou em uma entrevista que o primeiro filme onde Tisdale é a protagonista é chamado de Picture This onde fez o papel de Mandy Gilbert e que foi lançado em DVD em 2008. Além disso, Tisdale é creditada como uma dos produtores executivos do filme. Tisdale re-gravou a música Shadows of the Night de Pat Benatar do ano 1982 para o filme Pictures This em que faz uma performance da música em versão reduzida. Tisdale também fez uma participação especial nos créditos do filme Bring It On: In It to Win It onde ela performou seu single "He Said She Said". Como parte de seu contrato com a marca Degree, Tisdale regravou versões coveres de sucessos dos anos 1980 e 90, incluindo "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)", "Never Gonna Give You Up", "Time After Time", "Heaven is a Place on Earth" e "Too Many Walls". As músicas estão disponíveis para download no site oficial da marca, desbloqueadas apenas com códigos especiais que são encontratos nos diferentes pacotes do desodorante. Em 2008, interpretou pela terceira vez Sharpay Evans em High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Também apareceu na trilha sonora do filme, cantando músicas como "A Night to Remember", "I Want It All" e "High School Musical", que foi lançada como um dos singles oficiais da trilha sonora, com a música sendo lançada no iTunes e o video sendo transmitido no Disney Channel. Tisdale apresentou um prêmio no MTV Video Music Awards 2008, junto com o elenco do filme. Em 12 de Dezembro de 2008, Tisdale apresentou o Z-100's Jingle Ball in the Madison Square Garden, em Nova York e dois dias depois, atendeu ao Q102's Jingle Ball 2008 em Susquehanna Bank Center, em Nova Jérsei. Em 31 de Dezembro de 2008, Tisdale se juntou a banda "V Factory" e ao segundo colocado do American Idol David Archuleta em NewPhoria, em McKay Events Center para apresentar um evento de fim de ano. 2008-2009: Guilty Pleasure e Pequenos Invasores Em novembro de 2008, o The Hollywood Reporter reportou que Tisdale iria participar de um novo filme, de comédia e aventura, chamado Aliens in the Attic junto com Robert Hoffman e Carter Jenkins, esperado para ser lançado nos cinemas em Julho de 2009. Após o lançamento, o filme conseguiu lugar entre os mais vistos nos Estados Unidos. Tisdale está dando um passo adiante e tentando trabalhar nos bastidores dessa vez. Em uma entrevista para o programa norte-americano ''Live with Regis & Kelly em 23 de Outubro de 2008, Tisdale anunciou que está atualmente trabalhando em uma série baseada em sua vida quando ela trabalhava em uma loja de roupas e que ela será uma das produtoras executivas do projeto. Também disse que seu segundo álbum já estava oitenta por cento (80%) finalizado e que poderia ser lançado em Abril de 2009; contendo elementos de pop rock segundo ela. O produtor Tommy Page disse em seu site oficial que trabalhou com Ashley em seu novo álbum, que estaria quase pronto na época. Em Março de 2009, saíram vários scans da revista Cosmopolitan de Abril, que continham diversas informações exclusivas, como o nome do álbum, Guilty Pleasure, e o nome de duas músicas que estão presentes nele, como "Hot Mess" e "How do you Love Someone". No mesmo mês, foi confirmado pelo site oficial de Ashley que o primeiro single se chamaria It's Alright It's OK. Antes do lançamento Tisdale fez uma participação como atriz no clipe "Love Drunk" da banda Boys Like Girls. O álbum recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos, mas o álbum foi mal-sucedido nas charts americanos e mundias pois ela não esperou consolidar sua curta carreira musical em sua transição cantora teen para fase adulta. E Tisdale foi ofuscada por artistas adolescentes como Miley Cyrus e por adultos como Lady Gaga, que não estavam na midía em 2007, quando lançou seu primeiro álbum, Headstrong. Guilty Pleasure estreou na posição #12 da Billboard 200 vendendo 28 mil cópias na primeira semana, o que ficou abaixo do esperado por sua gravadora. A primeira performance de músicas do álbum, ocorreu durante o Kiss Concert 2009, onde ela cantou, as músicas: Masquerade, Hot Mess, Hair e It's Alright It's OK, nesta mesma ordem, realizando outras apresentações posteriormente, para a divulgação do álbum, que teve seu lançamento marcado para 11 de Junho de 2009 nos Estados Unidos, e 19 de junho no Brasil, país onde também não vendeu muito bem, ficando com menores números do que o primeiro álbum. Em setembro de 2009, foi anunciado o segundo single do álbum, Crank It Up, única faixa pop-dance do álbum, tendo seu clipe lançado no canal alemão VIVA no dia 5 de outubro de 2009 e o single foi lançado no dia 17 de outubro do mesmo ano. Como as vendas do álbum continuaram regulares nem mais aceleradas nem mais lentas dos que as do primeiro álbum sua gravadora decidiu encerrar os trabalhos do disco. Assim, em 2010 Tisdale não pode continuar com sua divulgação, o que levou ao cancelamento da turnê que teria início em janeiro. Guilty Pleasure vendeu 450 mil cópias no mundo, sendo 175 mil delas no Estados Unidos. 2010-2011: Hellcats, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures e projetos futuros Por volta de Maio de 2010, Ashley informou em seu twitter que estaria trabalhando em um novo projeto. O novo projeto é uma série de televisão transmitida no canal CW nos EUA. A série se chama Hellcats, produzida pela estrela de Smallville, Tom Welling, e criada por Kevin Murphy. Na série Marti Perkins (Aly Michalka), se junta à Hellcats - onde Ashley é Savannah Monroe capitã do time - por uma chance de continuar sua educação depois que a mãe perde sua bolsa de estudos. Ashley em 2010, dublou a personagem Lacey Stapleton em The Cleveland Show, e participou também de outras animações como Family Guy e Glenn Martin, DDS. Em Março de 2010, Ashley Tisdale protagonizou As Fabulosas Aventuras da Sharpay, um spin-off de High School Musical. No filme Ashley interpreta Sharpay Evans. As Filmagens começaram na metade de 2010. O filme estreou (nos EUA) em 19 de Abril de 2011, já no Brasil, o filme foi lançado em Maio de 2011, será lançado somente em DVD, em três edições: DVD simples, Blu-Ray, e um pack com o DVD simples, Blu-Ray, a trilha sonora do filme estará disponível em CD e cópia digital pelo Itunes. Imagem pública e vida pessoal Em 30 de Novembro de 2007, Ashley teve que aderir a uma cirurgia de rinoplastia. A cirurgia só foi feita por motivos de saúde e que ela não apoia cirurgias plásticas; seu "septo estava 80 porcento desviado" e ela tinha "duas pequenas fraturas em seu nariz" e isso estava interferindo sua respiração. Ela disse em uma entrevista para a revista People sobre a cirurgia e que isso foi importante para ela ser honesta com seus fãs. Em uma entrevista para a People, Tisdale confirmou que estava namorando um dos dançarinos de High School Musical o coreográfo Jared Murillo desde Março de 2007 o relacionamento chegou ao fim no final de março de 2009. No mesmo mês, Tisdale confirmou para a Blender que ela está livre de drogas e de alcool e que nunca fumou e nem fumará. Em Junho de 2008, Tisdale entrou na posição #94 na lista das maiores celebridades pela Forbes. Tisdale recebeu aproximadamente 2 milhões de doláres pelas filmagens de High School Musical 3 e 9 milhões pelas filmagens da trilogia mais as duas turnês dos filmes. Em 2009 ela terminou o romance de dois anos com o dançarino e companheiro de High School Musical, Jared Murillo, após descobrir uma traição. No mesmo ano, engantou um romance com o diretor de todos os seus videoclipes, Scott Speer. Em 2011, ela se juntou a campanha Got Milk?. Tisdale posou nua para a edição de maio de 2011 da revista Allure. Ela foi dizendo que "estar nesta filmagem foi me dizendo: 'Eu não sou apenas uma menina que todos pensam que eu sou. Eu sou realmente uma mulher'". Influências Tisdale é mais conhecida como uma cantora pop, mas em sua vida pessoal admite se identificar mais como uma rockeira. Ela co-escreveu várias músicas em seus álbuns de estúdio.Credits for "Suddenly", "Over It", and "It's Life". ASCAP. Retrieved 2008-07-20. Sua banda favorita é o The Used,www.ashleytisdale.com e também gosta das bandas Boys Like Girls, e My Chemical Romance. Quanto a música pop Tisdale tem Michael Jackson como seu cantor favorito, e Britney Spears como sua cantora favorita. |title=(((Ashley Tisdale > Overview)))|publisher=Allmusic.com|accessdate=08/01/10}} E também ouve as músicas de Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, Lindsay Lohan, Fergie, Kelly Clarkson, Lady Gaga e Christina Aguilera. Filmografia Discografia Álbuns de Estúdio *2007 - Headstrong *2009 - Guilty Pleasure Álbuns Promocionais *2008 - Degree Girl: OMG! Jams *2009 - Ashley Tisdale - Soundcheck DVD's *2007 - There's Something About Ashley Trilhas sonoras *2006 - High School Musical *2007 - High School Musical: The Concert *2007 - High School Musical 2 *2008 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year *2009 - Phineas & Ferb (Songs From the Hit TV Series) *2010 - Hellcats (Soundtrack) *2011 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures Soundtrack Turnês *2006/2007 - High School Musical: The Concert *2007 - Headstrong Tour Across America *2009 - Guilty Pleasure Live Singles *2006 - Be Good To Me *2007 - He Said She Said *2007 - Not Like That *2008 - Suddenly *2009 - It's Alright, It's Ok *2009 - Crank It Up *2010 - High School Musical Singles Promocionais *2006 - Last Christmas *2008 - Kiss the Girl *2009 - Swith *2011 - Gonna Shine Produtos e comerciais Tisdale foi uma Ford Models junto de outras modelos. Em Setembro de 2007, Ashley funda a Blondie Girl Production. Em Outubro de 2007, Tisdale assinou um contrato promocional com a linha de roupas Ecko Red, com quem promoveu a turnê de Tisdale em divulgação de seu primeiro álbum de estúdio por shoppings americanos. Em Março de 2008, a oitava edição anual do American International Toy Fair aconteceu em Nova York e Tisdale estava entre as novas bonecas de celebridades; ela se juntou com Huckleberry Toys para produzir uma edição limitada de bonecas modeladas nela mesma. "The Ashley Dolls" também tiveram designs e roupas dos clipes de Tisdale: "He Said She Said", "Not Like That" e "Suddenly". Também apareceu em comerciais para Toys "R" Us, T-Mobile e assinou um contrato com Staples, Inc. para aparecer em uma campanha promocional. Em 2009 Tisdale foi garota propaganda da marca de roupas italiana "Puerco Espin". Bonecas Ashley Tisdale Jogos Capas de revista Desde que iniciou sua carreira, a atriz/cantora Ashley Tisdale esteve em diversas capas de revistas, sendo elas: